The present invention relates generally to power amplifiers and specifically to a compact, high efficiency, and high isolation power amplifier.
Ideally, a radio frequency (RF) power amplifier would be perfectly linear, and thereby faithfully reproduce amplified RF signals. In practice, RF power amplifiers are generally non-linear and add a certain amount of unwanted distortion to the amplified signal. This distortion of the amplified signal is realized as one or more intermodulation distortion (IMD) products which are undesirable in the amplified output signal. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce or generally eliminate such IMD products and other error from the amplified signal.
Several techniques have been developed to reduce IMD products in amplified RF signals, such as, for example, feedforward amplification. One type of single-loop, feedforward power amplifier uses a main amplifier subcircuit, a delay line filter subcircuit, and an error amplifier subcircuit. In the operation of the feedforward amplifier, the main amplifier subcircuit amplifies an input carrier, thereby introducing non-linearity error in the form of IMD products. The delay line filter subcircuit receives the input carrier and the output carrier of the main amplifier subcircuit, including the introduced error. A carrier cancellation loop incorporated within the delay line subcircuit subtracts the input carrier from the main amplifier output carrier and error, so that only the error signal remains. The remaining error signal is then fed into the error amplifier subcircuit, where the error is amplified and inverted by an error amplifier subcircuit. The inverted error is then subsequently combined with the delayed output carrier and error from the main amplifier subcircuit. In that way, the inverted error signal cancels the error signal from the main amplifier subcircuit, generally leaving only the amplified output carrier remaining. Such feedforward power amplifiers are useful with a variety of RF transmission systems, including cellular telephone base stations and other communication systems requiring amplification with high linearity.
Existing designs for feedforward power amplifiers have various drawbacks. First, feedforward amplifiers are generally very inefficient from a power standpoint. For example, 5%-10% efficiency is typical. Such inefficiency is partially the result of the delay that must be introduced into various of the signals in the delay line subcircuit of the system. Such delays generally translate into heat and power losses. This is particularly true for the delay introduced in the high power output of the main amplifier. For example, to achieve proper error cancellation, delay of the output from the main amplifier subcircuit must coincide with the output and delay of the error amplifier subcircuit. The greater the delay introduced by the error amplifier subcircuit, the greater the delay (and resultant power loss/efficiency reduction) required for the output signal of the main amplifier subcircuit. Therefore, it is always desirable in such feedforward amplifiers to try to maximize efficiency by reducing introduced delays.
Existing amplifier designs are also complex in design, which increases their overall cost, not only from a material standpoint, but also from the manufacturing and assembly side, as well. For example, the various subcircuits comprising a feedforward RF amplifier must be electromagnetically isolated from each other for proper operation. That is, leakage paths which allow electromagnetic signals to propagate from one subcircuit to another must be minimized. Leakage paths may be typically minimized by surrounding each subcircuit in a Faraday shield type enclosure.
Several methods of maintaining the necessary isolation have been used in the past; however, such methods have resulted in expensive complexities. In some designs, subcircuits such as the main amplifier and error amplifier are provided in separate enclosed conductive chassis. Interconnects between the subcircuits are then provided with connectors, shielded cables, and filtered signal lines. This solution adds material and manufacturing complexities and costs, as well as unwanted size to the feedforward power amplifier. Because existing feedforward amplifier designs use several circuit boards and amplifier subcircuits, several chassis must be constructed and connected together.
Alternatively, cavities for the various circuit boards might be machined into a chassis, with the boards being dropped into the cavities. However, such a design further complicates the interconnections between the components of the system and between the boards.
Another isolation technique employed is the use of separate bolt-on or soldered internal shielding walls. However, such methods for achieving isolation involve additional components, more assembly steps, and therefore higher production costs. Still further, separate metal boxes or cans may be used to separate the subcircuits, which are then bolted into other, larger boxes. As may be appreciated, such a design further adds to the complexity of the design with resulting increased material and production costs. Further, these methods still do not always provide the level of isolation desired for feedforward amplifiers.
Furthermore, while it is desirable to also shield the delay line subcircuit from the other components of a feedforward power amplifier, it is an additional goal to position the delay line subcircuit so as to minimize the length of connections between the delay line subcircuit and the other circuit components, thereby reducing output losses within the amplifier, and increasing overall efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to reduce the complexity, size, and overall cost of a feedforward amplifier design while still achieving desired efficiency and isolation characteristics in its operation. More specifically, there exists a need for a feedforward power amplifier design that provides the necessary isolation between subcircuits of the power amplifier, maintains subcircuits of the power amplifier in desirable position with respect to one another, and provides desired efficiency. Such goals are preferably accomplished in a design having a low material cost, a simple, low cost assembly process, and a small size.